Are You Worth Your Weight In Gold?
by RoxyBelle
Summary: Ryan becomes a dancer for a very famous band. Her first impression of James Diamond is that he's egotistical and just wants to lure every girl into his bedroom. She may be halfway accurate, but every girl falls for him sooner or later...right?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! **

**I can't get this idea out of my head, so I've been writing on this for several days.**

**I hope you like this story...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Big Time Rush or anything you might find familiar. I only own my OC, Ryan.**

* * *

><p><em>"Are you worth your weight in gold?<em>

_'Cause you're behind my eyelids when I'm all alone._

_Hey stranger, I want ya to catch me like a cold,"_

* * *

><p>I stepped nervously into the room in front of the judges that saw me dance my heart out moments ago.<p>

I had to get this job, I just _had _to. This was all I've ever wanted and it comes down to this.

Years upon years of hard work, sweat, and blood have brought me to this point. I've been dancing since I was three.

Temptation made me want to quit. Devotion and pure ambition made me continue this journey. My feet were blistered and sore as hell, but I loved it. The pain of being able to move my feet to the perfect tempo was most definitely worth it.

My parents said I wouldn't make it.

My friends said 'go ahead and try, but don't be disappointed'; it was an honor to make it this far.

I had faith, but it only went so far.

There were 46 other girls waiting to know if they would be chosen to be a dancer for a famous band. I hadn't heard of them until I saw the poster hanging in the theater, looking for girls like me. This was supposed to be their 'biggest and best' tour yet. There were thousands of girls that tried out. Of the 50 that made it this far, 9 were chosen. One spot remained.

The judges looked me up and down, whispering words amongst themselves. I've never felt so exposed or nervous before. I wanted this. I _needed _this.

"Miss Avery," a woman with choppy, short black hair spoke my name softly.

_Oh no, they're trying to let me down gently. Come on Ryan, you can take it._

I bit my lip, "Y-yes?"

I felt like she could sense the cold sweat starting to form on my brow. Her face was stone-cold serious. She glanced back at the other judges, and then back at me.

I stood there in anticipation, trying to steady my breathing. I ran a hand through my light brown hair and let out a nervous exhale.

The judge's face brightened up, and she parted her lips to speak. "Congratulations, you've made it,"

I broke down to my knees and tears formed in my golden-brown eyes. Happy tears of course, this was exactly what I came here for. All I wanted to do was get out of this room and go pack my belongings.

I wanted out of this town, out of this state.

"Thank you so much," I wiped a few stray tears off my face and got back on my feet.

The receptionist in the hall gave me a ticket for my plane ride, the address of my new apartment, and information on when rehearsal started. It was all-expense paid.

I was going to Los Angeles.

* * *

><p>I slept almost the whole plane ride. It wasn't my first time on a plane, so I felt pretty comfortable with flying.<p>

The stewardess woke me up as the plane was landing. I stretched, trying not to punch my neighbors in the face. Success!

I grabbed my bag out of the overhead compartment and put my black leather purse on my shoulder. I stepped off of the plane and into a crowed and busy LAX.

I looked around, trying to find out where I was supposed to go. From what I knew, I was supposed to have someone 'official' picking me up to go to my apartment. Too bad I didn't know who.

I walked around the small area I was let into. I frowned as every face walked by in a rush, almost in a blur.

"Hey!" someone shouted, running up to me.

I looked ahead to see a tall, blonde boy sprinting towards me. He was wearing a green flannel and a gray beanie. The first thing that I noticed is that his eyebrows were _very_ thick and dark. He was kind of cute.

"I recognized your picture, I'm supposed to take you to the Palm Woods," _That's what the place is called..._

I nodded and he just looked a little confused. "I'm Kendall Knight," he said. I just looked at him indifferently and he added, "I'm in the band,"

"Oh!" I said, feeling really dumb. My face flushed a light pink shade, and I wanted to face-palm so badly. "Well, I'm Ryan Avery," I extended my hand.

He took it and smiled. "It's refreshing to finally meet someone who isn't an obsessive fan,"

"Thanks?" I said almost like it was a question.

He just chuckled a little bit as I let go of his hand. "Here, I'll take that," he reached for my black suitcase.

"Oh, no you don't have to," I shook my head.

He smiled down at me, "What kind of a gentlemen would I be if I made you carry this?"

I grinned a little. People here are much nicer than back home, that's for sure.

We walked outside, only for the sky to be lit by tiny stars and a crescent-shaped moon. I checked my watch, and it was almost 9 o'clock. Kendall piled my stuff into a red minivan and pulled into a parking lot not long after we got in.

"This is the Palm Woods," he showed me around the hotel's lobby and the pool area. "You can check in now," he said. He looked down at his shiny silver watch and then back down to me, "It's getting late, so I'll see you at tomorrow's practice!"

"Okay. Thanks again, Kendall," I waved back to him as I turned to the manager.

He was a plump, middle-aged man wearing thick-framed glasses. "Welcome to the Palm Woods," he said with a sneer in his voice. "Name?"

"Ryan Avery," I said in a blank tone. I just wanted to get to my apartment and sleep.

He clicked a few buttons on his computer, "Miss Avery, you'll be staying in room 2H," he handed me two room keys. "Have a Palm Woods day!" he waved me off with a sarcastic tone to his voice.

I got in the elevator and pressed the '2' button, letting it ding as it went up a floor.

The hall was brightly lit, and I walked down it until I found a door with a gold plaque that said '2H' on it. I took my key out and unlocked the door, opening it.

I closed my door and flipped the light on to my new home.

It was surprisingly very nice. The floors were a hard wood, the kitchen had everything I'd ever need, and the living room was spacious enough to practice some dance routines.

I searched though the apartment and found a bathroom and a bedroom.

I dragged my suitcase behind me into a pale green room. It was a nice color, and would go great with my floral bedspread.

I unpacked everything and figuratively passed out, exhausted from a long day.

I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be worse, but I'm glad in a way.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? <strong>

**It's just the beginning, and Ryan will meet James in the next chapter. I promise it'll get better, the beginning chapter is usually a challenge for me...**

**Also, Jo will be a character. She's going to be a little different from the show, because I'm making her a dancer like Ryan instead of an actress.**

**I'm excited to hear what all of you think of this story! I may post another chapter tonight or tomorrow if I get a few reviews. **

**Review! :o)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter! **

**As promised, here's the next chapter of 'Are You Worth Your Weight In Gold?'!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Ryan. I don't own Big Time Rush or anything familiar.**

* * *

><p>The next day, I wore a tank top and Soffe shorts as instructed by the informational letter I received.<p>

I called a cab to take me to the studio, which was about 5 minutes away. I payed the driver and made my way into Rocque Records. Apparently, the band's producer hooked us up with a dance studio here.

I walked in the gray building, only to be greeted by someone I recognized. Kelly Wainwright was one of the judges, and also assistant to the band's producer.

The dark-skinned lady waved me over, "It's great to see you, Ryan!"

"It's nice to see you too, Kelly," I said.

"Follow me, the girls and guys can't wait to meet you," she led me away. Did I mention that every other girl has been here for a week while they picked the last dancer? I bet that they're already buddied up and I'll just be standing around, all awkward.

She walked me into a room with mirrors everywhere, it looked like a typical dance studio. She opened the glass door and every girl turned around, looking directly at me.

I just smiled and waved. I probably looked like an idiot, but who really cares?

All of the other girls, clothed in various colors of what I was wearing went back to their stretching. I should probably be doing that...

I took my bag slung over my shoulder and sat it on one of the benches. I was tapped on the shoulder.

I turned around and my eyes were met with brown ones.

"I'm Jo," she said, smiling. She had long blonde hair tied into a ponytail and she was a little shorter than me.

"I'm Ryan," I extended my hand to her.

She shook it and said, "I like your name,"

"Thanks," I said back. I went over to stretch with the other girls and she followed.

The others didn't even acknowledge me. They kind of just gave me the cold shoulder and eyed me every once in a while with daggers.

"They're not the friendliest bunch," Jo said just above a whisper.

I chuckled a little, "You got that right," I could tell that her and I would be good friends.

The room was filled with giddy voices, chatting about who knows what.

Then, I saw Kendall walk in through the door. No one saw him, but he was checking everyone out. He was probably trying to make it look like he was checking our progress and dedication In reality, he was merely undressing us with his eyes.

In the blink of an eye, three other boys walked in, repeating what Kendall was doing. This must be the band...

I barely got a glimpse of the guys, because all of the girls ran over except for Jo and myself.

"James!" shrill squeals and gasps came out from every girls' mouth. I rolled my eyes.

Who is James anyway?

"Groupies," Jo scoffed in an irritated voice. I burst out laughing and she just smiled. "It's like this everyday," she said. "They're just regular guys to me, but to them they're like sex gods,"

"I don't even know who they are," I shrugged.

"Really?" she cocked her head.

"Yeah, I only met Kevin, no Kenny? Kendall! It was Kendall. I met him at the airport," I struggled to remember the blonde boy's name.

She pointed over to the boys. "That's Carlos," she pointed to a Latino with short black hair. "That's Logan," she pointed to a pale boy with his dark hair styled in a small mohawk. Oddly enough, he was wearing a sweater vest. "And _that's _James," He was obviously the best looking out of the bunch. He just looked like a player to me for some reason. His chocolate brown locks fell perfectly and he was well built.

"How did they get four guys that look _that _good in this band?" I asked. "Damn!" I smiled over at Jo.

"I know right!" she said. "They're all really nice too," she added. "I've stayed away from James because I don't hear the greatest things about him if you know what I mean...," she trailed off.

"He looks like he's broken a few hearts," I pursed my lips.

"More than _that,_" she said. "He's probably slept with every dancer here," she joked. I took her half-seriously though, he looked perfectly capable of that much.

"Ladies, ladies!" James shouted, pushing his way through the girls, "There's plenty of me to go around!" he voice was filled with arrogance.

Two girls locked arms with him and he led them into the hall. Oh goodness sakes...

The rest followed him out, leaving only Jo and I.

She waved the guys over and my heart sped up. Curse my 18-year-old mind.

"Guys, I want you to meet Ryan," she said confidently to the guys.

"Hey, I'm Logan," the one in the sweater vest said. He had dimples when he smiled!

"And I'm Carlos," the Latino said.

Kendall just smirked, "I believe we met yesterday,"

"We did," I nodded, unsure of what to say.

"So, we've heard a lot about you," Carlos said.

Logan continued, "Good things of course,"

"Well, that's _good,_" I smiled, feeling shy in front of them.

"I can't wait to see if you live up to what we've heard," Kendall said, smirk still present on his lightly tanned face.

"Oh, you'll see," I winked, feeling more confident by the second.

They all chuckled and James walked back in, various shades of lipstick littering his tan face.

All of the girls giggled back over to where we were. I saw James wiping the lipstick off of his face with a grin spread over his face.

Then, a man wearing all black popped through the door. "Are you all stretched out?" he asked in a foreign accent.

The girls all replied, "Yes, Mr. X,"

Ahh, I've heard of him before.

"And you must be my new dancer," he said, walking towards me. "I'm pleased to meet you," he shook my hand.

"It's an honor to work with you," I beamed at him.

"Okay, let's practice a new routine!" he clapped his hands together. "Follow along!" he told everyone.

We all spread out around the room in a scatter formation. "Five, six, seven, eight!" Music blared through the speakers and he took off dancing.

I didn't take my eyes off of Mr. X, for the fear of messing up. I let the music take over me, and the strides that he made were embedded into my mind. I hustled to the music, and finally got the dance down. The other girls seemed to be struggling. About every 10 seconds, someone would be stepping on someone else's toes or elbowing their neighbor.

What? Did they come here with no experience whatsoever?

The song came to an end. Mr. X stopped dancing and placed his hands on his hips. "That was _decent_," he said. "But you!" he pointed at me, causing everyone to turn around and stare at me.

Maybe I wasn't doing as good as I thought...

My cheeks became hot and turned a red color. "Ryan," He continued, "you are a fast learner!" he smiled at me.

"Thank you sir," I said, returning a toothy grin.

"Everyone else, we're going through this dance again!" he paced the floor. His head turned back in my direction. "I want to see how you work with him," he pointed at James.

_Good Lord._

I glanced at James who had a smirk on his face as he stepped out of the crowd of dancers, earning slaps on his arm from his buddies. The girls glared at me and I looked down at my feet.

Mr. X informed James and I to just practice what feels right, and to just slow dance.

We walked to the other side of the room together, Mr. X leaving us alone.

James floated over to me and grasped me so that I fit perfectly into his form. A hand went to the small of my back and his other hand was in mine. I placed a delicate hand on his shoulder and he pressed even closer to me.

It was awkward and kind of an invasion of space if you ask me. I mean, there was only the bright green fabric of my tank top between us.

He looked down at me, making sure if it was okay. He had pretty hazel eyes that were surrounded by almost unnaturally thick and dark eyelashes. He gave me a look to ease me a little, telling me to trust him. We both started taking small steps in sync.

"So, you're the new one I've heard so much about," he peered down at me, breaking the silence. He was so tall.

"Yeah, that's me," I said, breaking my gaze from him. I really didn't want to talk to him. I felt a little creeped out by the closeness of our bodies because of what Jo told me. Frankly, I felt like he was in my 'bubble'.

"I heard that you're our youngest dancer," he said with a small smile. "Nineteen, is that it?"

"Eighteen actually," I corrected him, still not making eye contact, just staring at the black fabric covering his chest.

"Impressive," he nodded. "I'm twenty-one," he said matter-of-factly. I wanted so bad to say, 'cool story bro' or any other sarcastic remark. I kept silent.

I could feel his heartbeat thumping through my chest at a steady pace. I also felt the warmth of his body against mine. It was actually kind of soothing.

I looked up at him as he flipped his hair out of his eyes while looking into the mirrored walls.

"So, where are you from?" he asked, once again trying to make small talk.

"Texas," I said. "I'm not from city like Dallas, but I live close to there,"

"Oh, cool," he said. I knew he really wasn't that interested. "You don't sound like you're from Texas,"

"Thanks, I think,"

He chuckled and said, "You're welcome, I guess," _What was so funny?_ I didn't get it. Was there something on my face? He continued after his laughing fit came to a halt. "I'm from Minnesota,"

"I didn't ask where you're from,"

James' pretty face fell in shock. He looked hurt, though I'm surprised his ego allowed it. He pursed his lips and then looked down at me.

"That was a little harsh, don't you think?" he said, his soft and smooth voice from earlier disappearing into a sharper tone.

I shrugged, "Actually I don't think so,"

He raised an eyebrow, "Oh, I get it," he said.

"Get what?" I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"You're going to play hard to get and _act _like you're _not _interested in me," he said in a knightly tone. It's like he thought it would save my life just knowing him. "Dip!" he proclaimed as he dipped me gracefully. For such a weird and mildly creepy kid, I felt secure when he held me low with his muscular arms.

He bought me back up to his eye level. I stifled a laugh and shook my head. "That's pretty far off," I said.

"Oh really?" he said in a seemingly _flirtatious _voice.

I gave him a 'what the hell' look and his face went serious.

"Well, _Ryan,_" he said my name sarcastically. "Do you care to know anything about _me?_" he asked, acting like he was a big deal.

My blood started to boil, but I managed to keep calm.

"Last time I checked, I work for _you,_" I told him. "I don't _have _to know a thing about you. Quite frankly, I don't _care_ to know a thing about you, _James,_"

I maintained eye contact, but he looked away. His face had a disgusted look on it and he bit his lip. We were still dancing as beautifully slow as ever, even though we were having this conversation.

"What? Finally found a girl you couldn't impress?"

He opened his mouth to say something. Luckily the song ended right then.

Mr. X clapped, and beamed at James and I, "Great job you two! You compliment each other so well!"

_Fantastic..._

James and I pulled away simultaneously, as if we might singe each other's skin if we kept in contact.

"Thanks," we both mumbled.

"Okay!" he clapped his hands together. "We'll practice the dance over again all together now!"

We both walked without a word to the other dancers and I took my spot next to Jo.

"Five, six, seven, eight!"

* * *

><p><strong>Woah guys, how was that chapter?<strong>

**It was fun to write, because James Diamond is just so hot and writable! **

**Ahh...**

**Anyways, don't be shy! I love to hear from the people that read my stories because you all are sexy and amazing. :o)**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey beautiful people! How's it going?**

**Thank you for the reviews on this story. I really think it's coming along nicely so far and I'm excited!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Ryan. I don't own Big Time Rush or anything familiar. **

* * *

><p><span>Ryan's Point-of-View:<span>

After dancing the day away, I got a ride back to the Palm Woods from my new friend, Jo.

She reminds me of some of my friends back home.

We went to her apartment to hang out and relax for a while.

"So, how was it dancing with the _great _James Diamond?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

I chuckled a little, "Well, he's a good dancer," I trailed off. "But, I have a feeling that he might...sort of hate me," I chuckled a little for some reason.

She gave me a confused look, "What?" she asked me. "How can he _hate _you?"

I groaned, "He's just so cocky and annoying," I shrugged my shoulders. "He acted like he could read what was on my mind. He said that I was playing hard to get,"

She cracked up and said, "He's such an ass,"

"I know! He was asking me about myself and he kept telling me stuff about him. I finally just said that I work for him and I don't _have _to give a damn about him,"

"That's how it should be," she nodded. "He can't expect every girl to want him,"

"Exactly!" I said. "Jo, I have a feeling that we're going to be best friends," I grinned.

"Me too, Ry," she winked, giggling a little bit.

"See! You already gave me a nickname!"

We both gave each other a toothy smile and continued chatting. "So, where are you from?" she asked.

"Texas," I nodded, "You?"

"North Carolina," she told me. "It's funny, you don't have an accent or anything,"

"I know," I said. "It's because I lived in New York for a while and I just never really picked up on it,"

"I want to live in New York someday," she told me.

"It's amazing there," I said at a loss for words. "I'll probably go back in a couple years,"

She nodded, "So, you really had no idea who Big Time Rush was?" she asked me.

"No," I said. "I don't really listen to whatever they sing I guess," I explained. "I'm more of a Fall Out Boy or Panic! At The Disco kind of girl,"

"Oh, I've heard some of their songs," she said. "I like more mainstream music though,"

"I'll have to lend you a few of my CDs," I smiled at the blonde girl. "So, did you have a boyfriend back in North Carolina?"

"I _had _a boyfriend, but we broke up. Neither of us wanted to try long distance," she shrugged, acting a little more sad than before.

"Yeah, my boyfriend cheated on me last year," I told her. "I've focused more on my dancing since, and now I'm here!"

"Well, I'm glad you are," she said, grinning over at me. "So, which of the boys in the band do you think is the cutest?" she rose an eyebrow.

I sighed, thinking of the four boys. They were all very much attractive, it was hard to choose. "Well, they're all really cute," I grinned, looking down at my feet not wanting to admit who I thought was the best looking.

"It was a simple question, pick a boy!"

I sighed dramatically, "Fine! James is the hottest, but I'm pretty sure he knows that!"

She laughed, "Ryan's got a crush!"

"Do not!" I threw a couch pillow at her. "You know I think he's a jerk,"

"I also know that you think he's hot," she said smirking and poking my arm. We busted into laughter.

We finally calmed down, "Who's your favorite boy, Jo?" I asked, trying to look intimidating. I couldn't keep a serious face though.

She laughed lightly, "I don't know," she said. I raised an eyebrow. "Kendall has this certain thing about him," she smiled to herself. "I don't know if it's his dimples or his olive green eyes, or what," she shrugged dreamingly.

"Sounds like someone's _in love,_" I told her.

"I'm gonna kill you," she said, hiding her red cheeks behind the pillow that I threw at her earlier.

"Have you and Kendall talked much since you've gotten here?"

She groaned. "He doesn't really pay much attention to me,"

"Can I help you with that?" I asked. "Because I will!"

She smiled. "You would do that?"

"Totally, you and Kendall would be so cute,"

"I don't want to rush things with him though," she explained. "I want to get to know him more and be friends first,"

"I understand," I told her.

Then her phone rang. She took out her sleek black phone and looked at me apologetically.

"It's my mom, I have to take this,"

"It's fine, I was going to go anyway," I said, getting up from the couch. "I'll see you tomorrow!" I called over my shoulder.

She said her goodbye and I walked out of her apartment. I walked down the hall to the elevator and I heard a familiar voice.

"Thanks babe,"

I rolled my eyes and continued to the elevator, pressing the '2' button and leaning up against the wall. Then, the tall brunette boy stepped into the elevator. He fixed his messy hair and straightened out his wrinkled shirt.

I glared at him, completely knowing what he was thanking whoever for.

"Hey _Ryan,_" he smirked.

_"James_," I acknowledged under my breath.

We stood awkwardly in the elevator. I could feel his eyes burning through me as I pretended to text someone.

"I'm sorry," he said almost inaudibly.

"What did you say?" I turned to him.

"Nothing," he blurted out. I nodded and then a few seconds later, he sighed. "I said I'm sorry; For whatever I did during practice,"

I bit my tongue for a few seconds, but then spoke up. "It's fine," I said. "I know you're not used to girls like me who aren't all over you," I smirked at the godly brunette.

He chuckled a little bit. I arched my brow and his face turned to a small smile.

"You genuinely don't like me, do you?" he asked, still smiling for the most odd and unknown reason.

"I never said that," I kept my wisecracking facade.

He smirked. "So, you _do _like me?"

_Here comes the cockiness. _

I rolled my eyes. "I never said that either,"

"Which is it then?" he asked, feeling uncertain of what I thought of him.

The elevator dinged on my floor and I walked out.

"Ryan!" he called after me. "I'm not done talking to you!"

I had my back turned to him, so I laughed at how silly he was acting. Why would someone like him care so much about how I thought of him?

I turned around, facing the sort-of beautiful 21-year-old.

"Why do you care?" I folded my arms over my chest.

"I'm just curious!" he held his hands up in defense. "It's not often that you can find someone that's hateful enough to resist _this_," he wiggled his fingers in front of his face.

I bit my lip, making it so I couldn't laugh at his attempt of being 'irresistible'.

"It's all of this!" I told him, motioning to him. "You're narcissistic and you think you're a big deal,"

He just laughed heartily, "Babe, I see where you're coming from," he demeanor changed from apologetic and caring to obnoxious and arrogant. "You obviously don't understand who _James Diamond _is," he put a hand on my shoulder in...sympathy?

I laughed out loud. He looked distraught when he witnessed my cackle. He seemed hurt or even confused about why I wasn't star struck. Then, came up with a verdict: this kid is a moronic hothead.

"I _know _who you are already! I can read guys like you,"

"Guys like me?" he smirked. "You're not a saint either, Ryan. I mean, you just met me today and you have this mindset that I'm some jerk of a pop star," Wow, he hit the nail on the head!

"Aww, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings," I puffed out my lip and talked like a Kindergartner.

He rolled eyes and ran a hand through his hair. "You're an amazing dancer and all, but I _can _and _will _fire you if you get on my nerves," he bobbed his head and narrowed his eyes.

"You wouldn't do that," I said blankly.

"And why not?" he asked in a superior tone.

"You won't find anyone as devoted as me! I've been waiting for opportunities like this for years and I'm not going to let you take that from me!" I poked his chest in pure anger.

He sighed and looked at the ground, then back to me. He opened his mouth to save something, but I interrupted.

"Don't you remember when you wanted to be famous?" I said. Maybe I was totally trying to sympathize with this guy, but mostly I was trying to keep my job. He seemed to be thinking about something, then continued in a softer tone, "Don't you remember when you wanted to make a name for yourself?"

He pursed his lips and nodded, understanding me.

Then, a bunch of girls came into the hall.

"James!" they squealed like earlier.

I rolled my eyes and turned on my heel. I walked towards my apartment and heard footsteps behind me.

Without a word, he spun me around to meet my eyes.

"Ryan, I'm sorry," he said. "I shouldn't have said that to you,"

I gave him a blank stare, not believing that he could be as sorry as he proposed.

I tried to turn away, but I was stopped again.

"Ryan," he said. My hands went on my hips and I just looked up at his perfect face. "Can I make it up to you? Maybe take you out to dinner?" he peered down at me, grinning.

"I'm sorry James, but I'm not going to be apart of your game," I told him.

He raised an eyebrow. "What _game, _Ryan? It was just a nice gesture,"

"Ha!" I said almost in disbelief. He wasn't going to pull the wool over my eyes. "I may have only been here for a few days, but let's just say you've made yourself a reputation. I _know_ how you work,"

He rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he turned away, walking towards the many girls that were waiting at the other end of the hall.

I took one last glance at the stubborn and overly-confident boy as he approached his groupies.

Then, I discarded the fact that it was going to be easy working for _James Diamond_.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go!<strong>

**If you like this story so far, tell your friends! **

**I always like getting new readers, especially when they review!**

**Another chapter might go up tomorrow, so check back.**

**Thank you so much for reading, I really appreciate it... :o)**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Howdy!**

**I figured I'd post something since it's Christmas and I'm bored! Go figure...**

**Haha, I hope everyone's Christmas was fantastic!**

**Here's chapter 4 of 'Are You Worth Your Weight In Gold?'!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC, Ryan. I don't own Big Time Rush or anything familiar. **

* * *

><p>The next day, we practiced as usual. All of us went over the routines we already knew and learned new dances. It was all becoming a routine, which was comfortable. If it were anything besides dancing, I'd be very bored.<p>

After practice, I decided to head to the gym. I hadn't gotten a good workout outside of dance practice for a while and I always enjoyed doing it.

I dressed in a black fitted v-neck with a small Nike swish and a pair of gray and black matching basketball shorts. Then, I slipped on some Vans and made my way out of my apartment.

The gym was empty, which was good because that meant I wouldn't have to smell other people.

I grabbed some weights, adjusting the weight on the bench press. I laid down on my back and gripped the bar of the weight.

Then, I started lifting. I could feel the tightness in my pectorals as well as my triceps.

I did about 50 repetitions and I heard someone walk in.

"Need a spotter?"

The voice irritated me because I could recognize it as James'. I rolled my eyes.

"I'm fine, James," I said nonchalantly, just wanting him to leave.

He chuckled and cleared his throat. "Are you sure?" he asked me. "I don't bite,"

I shot back, still with a blank expression, "Yeah, but I do,"

He laughed heartily "That's kinda kinky," in a cheeky voice and took the weight out of my hands. "Whoa, Ry," he said, handling my weights. "That's pretty heavy for such a _delicate_ girl," his voice went into a husky demeanor.

I sat up, finally catching a glimpse of the tan and toned boy. Damn did he have a nice body. He must work out every day. Then, I snapped out of my trance and narrowed my eyes, "Don't call me that," I said quickly.

He smirked. "Why not?"

"Because that's what _my friends _call me," I spat at him. Could he be even more irritating?

"Ouch," he mocked, putting a hand to his chest. "When are you going to step off of your high-horse, Ryan?"

"You aren't one to talk," I told him simply. "Can you just leave?"

"I have to _exercise_. You can't have a body this toned and gorgeous without proper care," he grinned and flexed his right arm.

"_Okay _then," I rolled my eyes. I couldn't help but stare at his tan body. It was perfectly in shape. Only guys like him would be this obsessed with looking good and keeping it up. Part of it made me cringe, but he _did _look good. No arguments here. Too bad he had a hideous personality underneath all of those luxurious locks.

"What?" he smirked over at me. "Like what you see?" he flexed both of his arms and grinned.

"You're an idiot,"

"I never said I was intelligent," I shrugged. "But that has nothing to do with being good-looking," he wiggled his eyebrows and pulled out a black comb from no where, running it through his hair subconsciously.

"I can't believe I have to put up with this every day," I said under my breath, but he still heard.

He scoffed. "Girls would kill to be in your place, you're one lucky girl if you ask me,"

"You're probably right," I said, catching a grin on his face. "But, you still irritate me," I told him.

"Working with _James Diamond _is an experience that you should _enjoy_," _Good Lord, he sounded like an infomercial or something._

"Psshh," I said. "That may be true to most girls, but not to me," I shook my head.

"You realize that we're going to have to get along if we work together, right?" he asked, sitting on an adjacent bench.

"We don't _have _to," I said. "I can avoid you, you can avoid me," I shrugged like it was nothing.

"How would that work when we're on tour together?"

"I'm sure that you'll be equally obnoxious on tour too. I think I can handle avoiding the great _James Diamond _where ever I am," I said, exaggerating the boy's name just because.

"You're the obnoxious one!" he said, defending himself. "I've never met someone that's _that _disgusted with me. What's your problem?"

"My problem is that you don't even give up, do you?" he looked thrown off. "You're such a flirt and I don't know how much longer I can take _acting _like I don't want to punch you in the face! Must I revisit the fact that _I _work for _you_?"

"Look, I'm a genuinely nice guy, _once _you get to know me. I'm sure you're great underneath all of that..._you,_" he said. Was he trying to offend me? Or was he really just that dumb? He's _charming _to every other girl, just not to me; how could he say that he was _nice?_

I rubbed my temples, "I'm sure that every girl thinks you're _fantastic_," I said half-sarcastic and half-serious, with a smirk twitching onto my lips.

"Yeah, and why don't you?" he said out of anger. I gave him a _very_ confused look. He furrowed his eyebrows. "Girls like _you_ are supposed to like guys like _me_,"

"What do you mean 'girls like _me_'?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said, getting up from his seat. "You're a dancer for my band, you're pretty," he listed off. "It doesn't make sense!" he said in a more shrill tone. "Why _don't_ you like me?"

I just tilted my head to the side and looked at the 21-year-old brunette in pure disorientation. Then, I snapped out of it. "Plenty of reasons," I rolled my eyes. "I'm leaving," I said causally, grabbing my things and making my way towards the door.

"You know you're going to regret hating my guts sometime really soon," he said in an all-knowing, almost righteous tone of voice. It was almost a threat.

I pivoted on my foot to face him again. I shook my head and said nothing else. _In your dreams, James Diamond._

I walked out of the gym and back to my apartment.

I plopped down on my couch and texted Jo.

_James is at it again..._

Not long after I sent my text, she wrote back

Jo: _Can't he take a hint? Ugh, he's so full of himself!_

_Can you meet me in the lobby in 5?_

_Jo: Sure :)_

I quickly changed into skinny jeans and a teal tank top. I didn't want to wear my sweaty gym clothes to the lobby.

Jo and I met in the elevator and went to the ground floor where we sat in the middle of the empty lobby.

"So, what was it this time?" she asked.

"I was in the gym and he came up and starting acting like a moron," I rolled my eyes for the fiftieth time that day.

"How are you going to be on tour with him when you're always at each other's throats?"

"Beats me," I said.

She paused, and I could tell she was thinking about something. She bit her lip, "Do you think he might like you?"

"What?" I asked surprised. "No! It's like the opposite of that,"

"I don't know," she raised an eyebrow. "Guys can be kind of mean and even a little show-offy when they like a girl," she explained.

"Yeah, in third grade!" I said. "I'm pretty sure he hates me,"

"Do you hate him?"

I shrugged. "I don't really _hate_ anyone, but yes, I strongly dislike James Diamond," I smiled, trying to lighten the mood of the conversation.

Then, Kendall and the shorter one walked into the lobby. What's his name? Carlos. Yeah, that's it.

Jo looked over and grabbed my wrist, squeezing it tightly. "What if he comes over here?" she took her hand off of me and started straightening the hem of her shirt.

"Hey guys!" I waved them over.

They both turned to me with a smile. Jo's eyes darted to mine in a panic.

"Hey ladies," Carlos said. "What's up?"

"Umm, Jo and I are going bowling tonight!" I made up on the spot. "We wanted to know if y'all wanted to come with us. You can bring whoever you'd like," I nodded over at Jo.

"Sounds great," Kendall smiled. "I know just the place too," he said.

"That's awesome! Isn't that awesome, Jo?" I asked.

"Yeah," she said hesitantly. "It'll be fun!" she sounded a little nervous. She must really have it bad for Kendall.

"I'll call the other guys up and we'll get a limo," Kendall said, messing with his phone.

"You guys don't have to do that," I said, feeling a little bad. "That's expensive,"

The brown-eyed boy spoke up, "Our treat," he smiled. "We'll go all out, it'll be great," he assured.

"How does eight sound?" Kendall asked with a grin stretched across his face.

I looked over at Jo, who looked reluctant, but said, "Sounds great,"

"Okay!" I clapped my hands together. "We'll meet in the lobby before then!"

"Awesome!" Carlos smiled down at me.

"It's been forever since all of us have been bowling," Kendall said ecstatically. "This is gonna be sick!"

"We'll see you later," I said, pulling Jo into the elevator and leaving the two boys in the lobby.

I pressed the button to go to my floor. "I suck at bowling!" Jo said in a sad voice.

"Most people do," I said nonchalantly.

"Why did you have to ambush Kendall?"

"Do you want to date him or not?" I asked, raising a brow.

She just gave me 'the look' for a few seconds. "Okay, I do," she said. "But, you're nuts," she shook her head. "I wish I had the guts to set up an entire hangout session with hot famous guys,"

"They're still not a big deal in my mind," I shrugged. The elevator went to my floor. "You're coming to my room and I'll make you look hot for Kendall," I winked at my blonde best friend, taking her wrist.

"Oh gosh," she said as I dragged her to my apartment.

* * *

><p><strong>Next is bowling night! <strong>

**Guess who else is coming besides the four of them... ;)**

**Keep reading, I really love to hear from you guys that you like my story. :o)**

**Review! **


End file.
